1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to heddles for use in weaving and more particularly to split heddles for use in connection with automated seaming of flat woven fabrics. In particular, the present invention finds use in automatic seaming equipment which utilizes a Jacquard Machine in the shed formation process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For some time, the art has recognized the advantages to be gained from split heddles. One prior art split heddle used for automatic seaming is comprised of two stainless steel strips which are secured about a stainless steel spacing washer. The two stainless steel strips and the spacing washer are bonded together in a sandwich like arrangement. The assembly of this prior art heddle requires that great care be taken in the positioning and bonding of the individual pieces. Misalignment of the various pieces cannot be tolerated. In addition to problems with misalignment, the prior art device is not tolerant of any curvature in the metal strips. Curvature in the metal strips caused an opening in the washer area and this opening frequently resulted in a failure to retain the strand within the heddle. Although the prior art device was frequently used, the above factors contributed to a high cost of construction, a high rate of rejection during manufacturing of the heddles and high maintenance during weaving.
It is the purpose of the present invention to provide a heddle which eliminates the need for a spacing washer, improves the tolerance of the heddle for curvature in the metal strips and reduces maintenance.